Darien's Jealousy
by bunni
Summary: Everyone knows how jealous Serena gets when she sees girls hit on Darien....its now his turn...
1. Chapter 1-Time for a Change

Recap of the last Chapter:  
  
Serena get jealous of Darien's hott new next door neighbor and she decides to make him a little jealous him self (see how he likes it huh??)  
  
The next morning Serena left especially early, she knew every morning Darien goes jogging so she'd be able to start the plan she had been concocting all evening. After about a mile of walking she sure enough came along Darien, about one minute away from his apartment building.  
"Serena!" Darien said in shock.  
"Oh. Hello Darien," hiding the gladness she felt.  
"Where are you going, and what are YOU doing up so early?!"  
"I'm going to the beach," she replied curtly.  
"Are you actually going to swin today, Serena?" he joked.  
(He knew her fear of wearing bathing suits in public :) )  
"Actually, I thought I'd get some exersize and maybe do a couple of laps."  
"Really?!" Dariend said tring to supress a laugh, "ok, in that case, I'll come with you? Wait here a sec and let me go grab my trunks from my place."  
He left in a run, Serena thought to herself, "Haha, its working!!!" Darien was back in five minutes, with his motorcycle, and they left for the beach. In a few mintues they were there. Serena and Darien walked to the beach's white sand and beautiful blue waters. "Nothing is more beautiful than this!" Darien announced. He turned around as Serena took off her shirt, revealing a new white bikini she had been afraid to wear before. Darien gulped and thought to himself, "I stand corrected."  
Serena knew her plan was working so far because his eyes were wide and bright, so was every other guys eyes on the beach too. Serena walked gracfully into the water and when it was deep enough she dove in like she had been a mermaid in her pastlife.She surfaced, looked at Darein, then took her "meatballs" only to reveal her gorgoes long wavy blonde hair. Suddenly every guy on the beach was there, one guy impaticualar. He was strong, had blonde hair, and enchanting green eyes. He asked Serena if she would like to play frisbee with him and some other guys.  



	2. Chapter 2- Darien loses his love

Part 2- Darien's Jealousy  
  
***We left off when Serena and Darein decided to leave the resteraunt and go back to Darien's house.***  
They got on the motorcycle and started the trip, her arm's tightly aroound his waist. They hit a speed bump and her hands 'accidently' slipped (errr...low). Darien took a deep, quick breath and turned bright red, then smiled:trying to cover it up.   
Serena thought to herself, "Man, I am good!" and smiled.   
When they got to his house, Serena says,"Oh-no! I'm still wet, can i borrow a shirt?"  
"Sure," he replies. He took his own shirt off and gave it to her.  
"I'm a little tired, may i take a nap?" she asked.  
"Yeah," he said, a little disappointed and depressed. She closed her eyes for a minute and opened them announcing, "Your welcome to join me." She smiled. He laid down comfortably in front of her, facing his lover. Darien kissed her gently on the lips and put his arm around her. "I love you," he said. Serena replied, "yeah."   
He sat up startled. "I'm just kidding, you know I love you more than anything in the whole world." With that she pushed him back on the sofa and passionetly kissed him, from his lips, down to his neck, then lower and lower until she reached his belly button (editors note-you can probally guess what he is feeling and doing right now, so i don't have to tell you) then she suddenly stopped and laid down and said a curt 'good night.' She smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Sleep well, my love," he whispered quietly, and shut his eyes (still bluching).   
They slept soundly for hours, then, similtaneously, they awoke.  
"What was that?" Serena whispered.  
"I don't know, but I felt it too," he replied, "Serena?"  
"He-lp," she cried almost not audible. She was dark red and small tears were gathering in her eyes, falling gently down her face.  
"Sp-sp-s..." Serena said, and with that she fainted. Darien caught her in his arms and picked her up, he held her close to him and then carefully laid her on his bed.  
"Wake up, Serena! Wake up!" He got a cool wet towel and put it on her forehead, he watched her unflinchingly.   
"I need to call the scouts." After talking to Amy, he felt a cold wind on his back. He turned back to Serena, and she was gone.  



End file.
